Dragon Tales' Adventures series
Join Ord, Cassie, Zak, Wheezie, Emmy, Max and Enrique as they travel outside of Dragon land and Sony Pictures & Sesame Workshop Meeting old and new friends, fighting bitter enemies and saving the world at the same time Some of the series that Enrique will not appeared. List of Dragon Tales' Adventure series Season 1 Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Lion King Dragon Tales' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast Dragon Tales meets The Little Mermaid Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Princess and the Frog Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Dragon Tales' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Dragon Tales' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Dragon Tales gets Frozen Dragon Tales gets Frozen II Dragon Tales and Olaf's Frozen Adventure Dragon Tales' Adventures of Cats Don't Dance Dragon Tales' Adventures of Quest for Camelot Dragon Tales gets Tangled Dragon Tales' Adventures of Prep & Landing Dragon Tales' Adventures of Prep & Landing: Naughty vs Nice Dragon Tales' Adventures of Planes Dragon Tales' Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Swan Princess season 2 Dragon Tales meets Bolt Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster goes to Mars Dragon Tales' Adventures of Happily N'Ever After Dragon Tales meets Pocahontas Dragon Tales meets Mulan Dragon Tales meets Anastasia Dragon Tales' Adventures of Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return Dragon Tales meets Igor Dragon Tales meets Moana Dragon Tales meets Bambi Dragon Tales meets Bambi II Dragon Tales' Adventures of Home on the Range Dragon Tales' Adventures of A Troll in Central Park Dragon Tales meets Thumbelina Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Jungle Book Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 Dragon Tales meets The Water Babies Dragon Tales' meets Peter Pan Dragon Tales meets Peter Pan 2 Return to Neverland Dragon Tales meets Dot and the Kangaroo Season 3 Dragon Tales and Barney's Great Adventure Dragon Tales' Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Dragon Tales' Adventures of Arthur's Missing Pal Dragon Tales' Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad Dragon Tales and Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Tigger Movie Dragon Tales' Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie Dragon Tales' Adventures of Maurice Sendark's Really Rosie Dragon Tales meets Bartok the Magnificent Dragon Tales' Adventures of Charlotte's Web Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Trumpet of the Swan Dragon Tales' Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island Dragon Tales' Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2 Wilbur's Great Adventure Dragon Tales' Adventure' of The Pebble and the Penguin Dragon Tales meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Dragon Tales' Adventures of Muppet Christmas Carol Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Swan Princess 2 Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Swan Princess 3 Dragon Tales meets The Iron Giant Dragon Tales meets The Theif and the Cobbler Dragon Tales' Adventures of Clifford's Big Really Movie TV Series Dragon Tales meets Adventures From The Book of Virtues Dragon Tales meets Teletubbies Dragon Tales' Adventures of The Puzzle Place Dragon Tales meets Dora the Explorer Dragon Tales' Adventures of Blue's Clues Dragon Tales meets Thomas and Friends Dragon Tales meets Jay Jay the Jet Plane Dragon Tales' Adventures of Cyberchase Dragon Tales meets Maya and Miguel Dragon Tales Goes with Bear in the Big Blue House Dragon Tales meets Theodore Tugboat Dragon Tales meets Strawberry Shortcake (Series 2003-2007) Dragon Tales Adventures of The Magic School Bus Dragon Tales meets Little Bear Dragon Tales meets Oswald (from Nick Jr.) Dragon Tales Goes to Shining Time Station Some scenes from Dragon Tales episodes The Jumping Bean Express from Season 1 Dragon Sails from Season 1 Backwards to Forwards from Season 1 Sand Castle Hassle from Season 1 Get Offa My Cloud from Season 1 My Way or Snow Way from Season 1 Staying Within the Lines from Season 1 Up Up and Away from Season 1 Whole Lotta Maracas Goin' On from Season 1 Quetzal's Magic Pop Up Book from Season 1 Small Time from Season 1 Don't Bug Me from Season 1 Lucky Stone from Season 2 Big Funky Cloud from Season 2 Copy Cat from Season 2 Three's a Crowd from Season 2 Quotes The Quotes from Dragon Tales' Adventures of A Troll in Central Park Stanley: Look again. Gus: Where? (than a bright light in the sky) Gus: Oh. Children and Dragons: Oh. (just than they heard a noise) Zak: What's that noise? Emmy: Sounds like a fountain. Only a lot louder. (they still continue hearing the sound) Wheezie: Come on, Zaky. Let's go see where we are. (so Zak and Wheezie to see what's making the sound) Zak: Oh my. Wheezie: Oh this isn't good. (Zak screaming) (than they saw its a big waterfall) Wheezie: We're headed straight for a big waterfall! Gus: Whoa, Stanley! Watch out, we're gonna crash! (everyone sceaming when a ship went down the waterfall, Stanley giggling than fly the ship back up) Stanley: No way. This is my dream, and nobody's going to hurt my dream. The Quotes from Dragon Tales meets Thumbelina (Hero the the dog is sleeping and snoring) (just the window is open and than came a toad hopping) (Thumbelina is sleeping smiled in her nutshell bed) (than a female toad saw her) Female Toad: Hmm? Gotcha! (than she slammed the nutshell) Thumbelina: Huh? What? Wheezie: Who turned out the light? Zak: Is it rain storm outside? Emmy: No, we're be shut inside the nutshell. Max: Help! Help! Thumbelina: Help, Hero! Let me outta here! Oh oh, Hero! Hero help! Help me! (Hero started growling when he saw the toad taking the nutshell were Thumbelina, Max, Emmy, Zak, and Wheezie inside) The Quotes from Dragon Tales and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Mr. Conductor: Junior? Max: Where did he go? Mr. Conductor: Junior? (Junior whooping and laughing) Emmy: There he is! Up there! Ord: Riding on the windmill. Lily: Junior? Mr. Conductor: Junior, what are you doing up there? Come down, it's too windy. Junior: This just like a fun fair. Give us two seconds. Whoo hoo! Mr. Conductor: Two seconds its all to land you in trouble! (just the strong wind made the windmill turning faster and faster and faster) (Junior screaming) (than there was trouble the strong wind made Junior flew out the windmill) (than everyone saw Junior fly fall away) Mr. Conductor, Dragons, Emmy, and Max: Junior! (than other side of the island there was Diesel 10) (Junior screaming and landed on Diesel 10's roof) Diesel 10: Ahh, twinkle toes Junior! Junior: Oh no, my beach bag! Diesel 10: You won't be do any surfing up here, Mr. Kahoona. Junior: Really? Watch me. Diesel 10: Hang on tight moo doggy. Junior: Yee haw! Category:Spin-off films